


Справедливость Ангелины Дюлес

by Fandom_Medic_2017, YellowClown



Series: Level 2 Mini G-PG13 [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Gen, Historical References, Medical Procedures, Missing Scene, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Это ваша последняя пациентка, мадам? Такая молодая, а уже залетела. Сколько ей, четырнадцать?.. Хотя, за исключением возраста, она как раз в вашем вкусе: юная нищенка, бездумно гуляющая с мужчинами, которая в случае чего тут же бежит в клинику делать аборт.





	Справедливость Ангелины Дюлес

**Author's Note:**

> Элизабет Страйд - третья жертва Джека Потрошителя; в XIX веке женщина никак не могла быть практикующим гинекологом-хирургом, но такой у нас канон.

Ангелина Дюлес предпочитала сохранять самообладание. Единственный раз, когда она дала волю своим чувствам - темным, пожирающим изнутри, - она познакомилась с самой Смертью, и больше подобных неожиданностей ей не хотелось.

Однако было весьма трудно оставаться спокойной, когда в ее кабинет вошел Грелль. В смысле, вот прямо вечером. После очередного аборта. Взял и вошел, вернее, неуклюже ввалился, запнувшись на пороге, и упал лицом прямо в стол с инструментами, и сохранность инструментов беспокоила Ангелину куда больше, чем здоровье самого Грелля.

— Ты, верно, издеваешься?.. — недовольно процедила она, продолжая намывать руки. Они все еще пахли кровью и мочой, а красные сгустки под ногтями были пренеприятным ощущением; Ангелине хотелось избавиться от них, да поскорее.

— Вовс-се нет, мад-дам, — поднимая с пола очки, пробормотал Грелль и робко улыбнулся. — Просто решил заскочить к вам на работу.

— Я еще занята.

— Я знаю, что сегодня у в-вас по расписанию больше никого нет. Ваша сестра оч-чень доверяет мне, знаете ли, — чуть обиженно произнес он, надув щечки, и Ангелина поджала губы.

Знала бы глупышка Маринетт, что за существо дарило ей булочки с сахарной пудрой и повидлом, никогда бы к ним не прикоснулась. 

— Просто я тут вспо-о-о-оминил, — нарочито растянул слово он, задумчиво беря в руку скальпель, и Ангелина, выключив кран локтем, тут же подошла к нему, выхватила инструмент из рук Грелля и положила обратно на поднос. Недовольно покосилась на вновь испачканные руки и вернулась к умывальнику, а Грелль словно бабочка порхнул следом, почти нависнув над ее плечом. — Вспомнил, что у нас с вами сегодня особая, — выделил он, — ночная прогулка, мадам. Итак, что мы сегодня делаем?

Голос его изменился, став из учтиво-дрожащего звонким и радостным, и Ангелина увидела в отражении зеркала, как Грелль тихо похлопал в ладоши.

— Это ваша последняя пациентка? Такая молодая, а уже залетела, — недовольно цыкнул, отворачиваясь, он и покосился на медицинскую карту мисс Глендолин. — Сколько ей, четырнадцать?

— Нет, ее мы трогать не будем, — строго отозвалась Ангелина, снова намывая руки мылом. Большинство медиков советовали уделять время чистоте до операции, но Ангелина предпочитала и после немного повозиться, чтобы — не дай бог! — не заразиться чем-нибудь.

— Я слышу в вашем голосе сочувствие, или мне кажется? — задумчиво и уже явно недовольно процедил Грелль, потирая губы пальцем. — Она же как раз в вашем вкусе, мадам, она молода, гуляет, не раздумывая, хотя явно нищенка, и делает аборт вместо...

— Ты не мог бы быть потише?! — уже повысила голос Ангелина, выключая кран, и тряхнула руками. Несколько капель попало на Грелля, но что-то подсказывало ей, что жнецы не болеют человеческими болезнями.

— Но я же прав! — тише пробормотал Грелль, уже совсем без зазрения совести подбирая карту мисс Глендолин, и начал ее листать.

— Она не виновата. Ее изнасиловал отец, и операцию ей я сделала бесплатно, — прошипела Ангелина, тут же выхватывая из тонких пальцев Грелля записи, и добавила:

— Не трогай тут ничего!

— Да ла-а-адно вам, — совсем уж заныл Грелль, — что я сделаю? Убью кого-нибудь?

Губы Ангелины изогнулись в тонкой ухмылке. Это было столь же смешно, сколь и неэтично, а потому она не могла позволить себе засмеяться. Однако будь это не поздний вечер, а день или даже утро, Грелль бы вылетел из кабинета с помощью целебного пинка.

— Тем более... — продолжил жнец, аккуратно поправив свои скромно собранные волосы, достал ярко-красную книгу из воздуха и тут же начал ее листать. — А-га. Она послезавтра повесится, знаете ли, так какая уже разница? 

Ангелина ненавидела, когда он выкидывал что-то подобное, но, честно говоря, ей льстило, что она прикасалась к чему-то потустороннему и посмертному. Кто еще из людей знал, что происходит потом, в конце белого тоннеля?..

Что-то подсказывало Ангелине, что она была одной из максимум десятка.

— Пусть погибнет своей смертью. Моего гнева эта девочка не заслужила, — выдохнула она, вытирая руки полотенцем, и тяжко вздохнула.

Иногда она уставала от всего этого. От работы с восхода до заката, от общения с самовлюбленными шлюхами, от милого до скрежета зубов голоска Маринетт, от глупости Грелля и его выходок, нарушения приказов и абсолютного неподчинения.

— Ну допу-устим, — протянул Грелль, оббегая операционный стол, и Ангелина снова стиснула зубы. Что в понятии элементарной гигиены ему было непонятно?! — Но тогда кто, мадам?

— Сегодня? Никто.

Широка улыбка Грелля тут же исчезла с его лица, скрывая жуткие острые зубы, и Ангелина сложила руки на груди. Конкретно для нее все было очевидно.

— Почему?!

— Потому что ты, идиот, — не выдержав, подошла к нему Ангелина и легко толкнула в грудь, — приперся ко мне на работу! Это подозрительно! Никто не должен знать, что дворецкий семьи Дюлес покидает дом! Особенно в то время, когда по внезапному стечению обстоятельств, — перешла она уже на явное шипение, и Грелль даже нервно почесал щеку, за что получил еще и по рукам, — у Скотланд-Ярда прибавляется еще один труп!

— Если вы такая конспираторша, — обиженно пробубнил Грелль, отворачиваясь, — может, не стоило демонстрировать свои навыки констеблям, оставляя после себя трупы без маток?

— Ты не понимаешь. Это справедливость, — сжала руку Ангелина в кулак, и губы ее задрожали. Чтобы успокоиться, она взялась за свои локоны, алые, как кровь, и легонько дернула. Слабая боль немного отрезвила, и она смогла заставить себя выдохнуть, а потом, взяв Грелля за руку, повести за собой.

Он молча смотрел, как она снимала халат, надевала повседневное платье, и лишь под конец помог затянуть — не туго — корсет. Ангелина благодарно вздохнула.

— Спасибо. Хоть тут ты полезен.

— Я, знаете, еще много что умею делать, — проворчал Грелль, а Ангелина, обернувшись, коснулась ладонями его скул. 

— Конечно. Особенно хорошо тебе удается громить мое поместье, — сказала она абсолютно серьезно.

— Так вы должны быть рады, что я сейчас здесь... —самодовольно усмехнулся Грелль.

— Не хватало еще, чтобы ты разгромил мою клинику. Больше никаких приездов сюда, если я не прикажу, ты меня понял?

Грелль отвернулся, сложил руки на груди, но потом, поразмыслив немного, все-таки сдался, почти простонав:

— Ла-а-адно.

Ключ от комнаты с одеждой Ангелина отдала Маринетт, которая, только завидев ставшего вновь робким Грелля, тут же лучезарно улыбнулась ему. Тот ответил ей вежливым кивком, а потом опрокинул одну из ваз, что стояла на столике медсестры — если бы не Ангелина и ее ловкость, все бумаги были бы залиты водой.

— П-простите, — пробормотал Грелль, и Маринетт, чуть покраснев, махнула ручкой.

— Ничего страшного, мистер Сатклифф...

— Нет, страшно, — возмутилась Ангелина. — Он чуть не испортил документы! И когда я работаю, меня не должны отвлекать. Даже мой дворецкий. 

— Н-но он сказал, что это срочно... — тут же стушевалась Маринетт.

Ангелина устало вздохнула. У нее был длинный и сложный день, а завтра будет не менее увлекательная ночь. Ей было просто необходимо выспаться, да поскорее и побольше.

— Просто на будущее запомни, хорошо?

— Да, мадам! — закивала Маринетт.

— Хорошо, — довольно произнесла Ангелина, склоняясь над столиком сестры, — скажи, пожалуйста, кто из пациентов у меня завтра первый?

— Первый? Секундочку, — тут же зарылась в бумажки Маринетт, продолжая нет-нет, да и бросать робкие взгляды на Грелля, на которые тот отвечал неловкой улыбкой дурачка. — Нашла! Элизабет Страйд, мадам. Уже шестой раз, кстати, за последний год.

— Отлично, — процедила Ангелина, покосившись на Грелля. Ей он ответил уже чуть более пугающей улыбкой, но явно более искренней.

Маринетт, спрятав список пациентов на завтра, снова нежно улыбнулась и проронила:

— Вам очень идет ваше новое платье, мадам. Красный — явно ваш цвет.

И Ангелина была согласна с этим.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Справедливость Ангелины Дюлес"


End file.
